Say something
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Sabía que ese no era su lugar,que no era donde solía entrenar o dormir,pero cayó en la tentación de sentirse libre,de descargar esa carga emocional que llevaba con él. Ficsong Say something por la Zorobin Week day1: Happiness


**Holaaaa nakamas! si lo se hace tiempo que no hago nada Random pero he pasado un mes duro ya que perdí a varias personas importantes de mi vida, sin querer deprimirlos por mi aquí les traigo un fincsong por la Zorobin Week que se celebrará del 24 al 30 de este mes **

**Espero que con esto os anime a realizar algo para ellos,un dibujo,un fic,un video... **

**Para que este maravilloso Fandom no muera jamás **

**Espero que les guste :D**

**Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leeis o que la tengais en mente "Say something (I giving up on you) Cristina Aguilera ft great big world **

**Say Something**

No sabia que había allí, sabía que no era su sitio, que allí no era donde solía dormir sus largas siestas o donde se mataba a base de entrenar, entonces...¿Por que estaba allí? Fácil, aquel instrumento le llamó la atención, sabía que era nuevo, que Brook lo había comprado recientemente, pero allí estaba él en el bar del Sunny frente aquel piano, aquel hermoso y fino instrumento brillaba a la luz del agua.

Zoro se acercó al instrumento y pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre el piano, cerró los ojos, miró el asiento y tragó saliva nervioso, se giró para comprobar que no había nadie cerca,ya que la mayoría esta fuera del barco comprando cosas en el pueblo.

-Solo será probarlo...-Se dijo así mismo,así que se sentó,levanto la tapa y vio las hermosas teclas del marfil del piano,empezó a pulsar delicadamente las teclas del piano produciendo un hermoso sonido

y él sintiendo la la música cerró los ojos y...

-_Say something i giving up on you..._-Cantó Zoro,no era como cuando cantaba con sus

nakamas, aquí él cantaba con el alma, con ese sentimiento, con ese dolor...

-_I'll be the one, if you want me to__..._-Respiró hondo y con más carga sentimental,sintiendo lo que cantaba siguió.

-_Anywhere I would've followed you_-La melodía era muy suave pero muy hermosa,era una canción de amor,Zoro lo sabía pero era lo que él sintió y lo que aún sentía.

-_Say something, I'm giving up on you-_Dejó caer en un grito de dolor,desahogando todos esos sentimientos en aquellas teclas,en su voz.

-_And I am feeling so small-_En esos dos años él estuvo solo,con graves heridas,su cuerpo y su mente estaban dañados,tal vez si él hubiera estado bien...Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero eso ya no se sabrá por que ya eso esta en el pasado, por eso Zoro se esforzó,por su sueño,por Kuina,por sus nakamas, por ella que como el cantó al tenerla cerca se sentía tan débil, tan pequeño...

-_It was over my head I know nothing at all-_Dejó caer el espadachín y al cantar eso no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, pues era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

-_Say something i giving up on you..._

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una morena que pasaba por allí con un libro en la mano iba directa a su camarote cuando escuchó a alguien tocar el piano y...¿cantando?

"No puede ser Brook por que esta fuera con los demás..." Se dijo a si misma, se asomó por la ventana y se asombró al ver el dueño de aquella voz.

"No...no puede ser, ¿Zoro?"

Zoro seguía tocando aquella hermosa canción, no podía creer que uno podía sentirse tan libre tocando una canción.

-_And I will stumble and fall I'm still learning to love Just starting to crawl , say something i'm giving _

_up on yo-_

-¿Zoro?-Dijo la morena entrado y Zoro sorprendido se cayó de inmediato y dejó sonar sin querer un sonido estridente.

-No,no por favor,no dejes de tocar, es que me sorprendí y...-Robin no sabía que decir,también sabia que ese no era su lugar.

-No,no pasa nada, no debería estar usando el piano de Brook sin permiso-Dijo rascándose la nuca por los nervios con la vista hacia abajo.

-Tocas muy bien...-Dijo ella coquetamente y este sonrió y la vio.

-Bueno ya...

-En verdad me sorprendes Zoro...No sabía que tocabas el piano tan bien, es una pieza muy bonita la que tocabas.

Zoro estaba visiblemente nervioso, ¿por que de todos tuvo que entrar la persona que más le importaba en el mundo?

Robin miró a Zoro y se acercó más al piano.

-¿Desde cuando tocas el piano?-Él sonrió con nostalgia y respiró hondo para verla a los ojos.

-Desde que nos separamos...Cuando Mihawk me entrenaba estaba lleno de heridas por lo sucedido en Sabaody, un día mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos acabé en una sala donde había un piano,me sentía tan...Débil tan mal por no haber podido hacer nada y tan solo que no se por que busqué refugio en la música.

Robin no podía parar de verlo, ¿tan sentimental era? Le encantó todo de él cuando le conoció pero esta faceta de él tan...dulce le pareció adorable.

-¿Puedes continuar? Por favor -Le pidió ella. Zoro se sorprendió.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de escucharme?-Dijo él.

-Pues sí, me gusta lo que cantabas, le ponías mucho sentimiento.

-Vaya gracias-Dijo algo sonrojado cosa que le pareció bonito a Robin.

-Ven Robin-Le dijo él y con la mirada le dijo que se sentara al lado de él y ella acepto la invitación.

Fue entonces que Zoro respiró hondo y retomó la canción y esa hermosa melodía volvía a sonar.

-_Say something, I'm giving up on you I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you Anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Robin no podía apartar la vista de él, por un momento el mundo solo se centraba en ellos y ella recordó todo,todo lo que hizo para que al final ella se enamorara de él.

Por una parte esa canción le sonaba a ellos, lo que no sabía Zoro es que la canción iba a ellos, por que él en todo este tiempo la había amado en secreto,había soñado con ella en secreto y la había extrañado más que a nadie en secreto.

_-And I will swallow my pride You're the one that I love And I'm saying goodbye._

Ambos en secreto estaban pensando en el otro, de una manera más fuerte que la de solo compañeros,Zoro volteó a verla y sin poder evitarlo se perdió en sus ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos que sentía que le desnudaban y le salvaban de ser hundido cual barco.

La música sonaba más lenta dando inicio al final de aquella canción , Zoro y Robin ambos mirándose a los ojos como si no hubiera nada mejor que mirar.

Robin sin poderlo evitar en apenas un susurro cantó junto a él.

-_Say something, I'm giving up on you And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you And anywhere I would've followed you Say something, I'm giving up on you._

Sus rostros estaban más cerca y Zoro cantó :

-_Say something... _

La música cesó y Robin en un leve susurro lo suficiente audible para que él lo entendiera dijo:

-Te quiero

Sus frentes se juntaron haciendo que cada uno cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar y sus labios por fin al dar aquella respuesta fueron besados por los de él.

-FIN-

**Y así concluye el primer fanfic para la Zorobin week del ZoRo espero que os haya gustado y que os animéis a participar de cualquier manera ;) Pronto mi fic la reliquia del asesino.**

**Zorobin Week Day 1 :Happiness **


End file.
